Accidental Twins
by Talk Bubble
Summary: HIATUS/ Zim is a twin. to a girl. And they're going through some weird changes. It's a horrible summary just please read it... I think I might rewrite this :P
1. Ch 1: Old Memories

**A/N:**** Hey guys! New story, sorry for PPG fans but this is Invader Zim! K, so to point some things out:**

**Zim and Dib were twelve in the show**

**They are now 15**

**They****'ve**** been friends since they were 13**** for two years**

**Gaz**** was nine in the show**

**She is now 12 in her last year of '****skool****'**

**Okay so, that's about it for now.**

**Zim:**** Why must**** you make me friends with that…****human-thing**

**Dib: ****Get it through your thick skull! My name is DIB!**

**Zim:**** You are the one with the dense human brain protector!!!**

**Me & Dib:**** …**

Chapter 1:

_Old Memories_

_The Tallest stood in front of Zim. They had just seen the other invaders off to their new planets, and had__ asked for a private word with h__im. Zim was delighted, thinking it was to congratulate him for his superior intelligence and amazing-__ness__… So when he went to meet them, he was all smiles._

_"Zim," said Red's deep voice, "we have to give you something before you go to Earth."_

_"Perhaps a medal for my Superiority?" said Zim, expecting the best._

_"No, actually," tried Red, but Zim was lost in his dreams._

_"Or a trophy for my dashing good looks!"_

_"Zim," __sighed__ Red exasperated._

_GASP "I know!! You're giving me your jobs as Tallest. Well I'm afraid I won't e able to take that until I conquer Earth…" continued Zim. _

_"NO! _None_ of those!!!_" _yelled Purple. __Zim's__ smile vanished._

_"Zim, we have to tell you something, it's…" started Red, but he was cut of by a__n__Irken__ guard,_

_"Excuse me my Tallest, but Zim has to leave. Now." Red sighed._

_"Alright," then he turned back to Zim, "Here, take this necklace and contact us if anything weird happens to you,"__ he Blurted back handing him a necklace and shoving him out of the room._

_Once outside, Zim looked down at the necklace. It was a diamond shaped crystal stretched farther vertically then horizontally. It was a dark night blue on a silver chain. Zim thought it was sort of pretty. He put it around his neck and walked to his ship, where __Gir__ was waiting._

Zim was dreaming, reliving stuff that had happened to him before. The dream faded out then faded back in. it was a different memory this time. He had been on Earth for a year when…

_Disguised __Irkens__ were walking through __Zim's__ house taking his ship and all his __Irken__ equipment. Zim was angered, so he called his Tallest._

_"What's going on? Why are they taking all my stuff!!" shouted Zim pointing at the line of __Irkens__ walking in and out of his base._

_"Well Zim, we're getting you new more high-tech stuff," __lied__ Red._

_"Oh," Zim said, calming down, "Okay!" he smiled. One __Irken__ went to take out the computer, but Purple told him to leave it._

_When all the high-__techy__ stuff was gone, Red told Zim the truth._

_"Your mission is a fake! You were never meant to be an Invader!" the told him the whole story. Zim was devastated. He did the only thing he could. He went to Dib._

_Zim ran through the rain to __Dib's__ house. He didn't care that every inch of him was burning like hell. He just plain didn't care anymore! He fell to his knees on __Dib's__ front porch and rang the doorbell. By now, his skin was sizzling as if it were on a Barbeque. _

_G__az__ opened the door. Her eyes left the __Gameslave__ she was holding to look at Zim. A shocked expression took over her face. She quickly covered it back up as Zim fell down at her feet. She dragged him in. He told her the whole story, and she told Dib. From then on, Zim, Dib an__d __Gaz__ were friends, and __Z__im__ never called his Tallest ever again. _

Zim woke up hearing his alarm clock beeping. He groaned and shut it off. He got out of bed and threw off his clothes. He had outgrown his invader suit, and he just plain didn't wanna wear it anymore. He fished some jeans out of his pocket and pulled them on. He put on a black shirt that was ripped in several places and two bracelets that looked like black straps with metal spikes on them. He put on his contacts and wig. (He had chosen a better wig with longer spikier hair that matched his new look.) He put on a silver stud earing in one ear and last, he put on the necklace that the Tallest had given him 3 years ago. He grabbed his back pack and dashed off to school shouting a goodbye to Gir. (Who the Tallest had told Zim was garbage.)

**Me:**** Okay! Hope you enjoyed! R&R! **


	2. Ch 2: Regular Day or not?

**A/N:**** O****kay so, as one person pointed out to me, Zim can't wear a silver stud ear****r****ing because he doesn't have ears… So, ****just pretend he does or pretend he put it on the side of his head, (some people do that for real!)**

**Zim:**** Yes, do try to remember how I am superior to you by my lack of **_**ears.**_

**Me:**

**Me:**** Also, a stupid mistake! I wrote 'he fishe****d his jeans out of his pocket' ****when I meant to say ****' he**** fished his jeans out of his closet.' ****Heheh****… guilty laugh**

Chapter 2:

_Regular Day… Or not?_

Zim ran to school afraid he would be late, as always. As soon as he stepped on to school grounds, the bell rang and Zim threw the doors open and darted through the halls.

He had homeroom with Dib and he slid under the teacher's arm as she reached for the handle to close the class door.

"You just made it Zim, now take your seat and do whatever it is you do during the 5 seconds it takes for me to get across the room to my desk," hissed Miss Bitters, who had decided to follow them to high school, where they'd be less young and more doomed. (A/N: I don't get it either…) The people in Zim's homeroom were all the same people from his class the first year he came to Earth. Looking back on those days, he laughed at how stupid he had been, acting so weird.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Dib, as Zim took his seat next to him. Dib had given up trying to prove to everyone that paranormal things were real once he had become friends with Zim. If anyone happened to believe him, they'd probably figure out about Zim eventually. So basically, once Zim and dib had realized they'd be better off friends, their lives took a turn for the better, and they were regular teens now, and no one thought they were weird anymore.

"Not much, you?" Zim replied off of habit, even though he was thinking about his dreams. He pushed them out of his mind.

"Hey Zim, Dib," said Slay, a new girl who had started in Zim's high school this year. She was the only one Zim hadn't known when he arrived the first day of grade nine. She was a popular girl, but she still hung out with Dib and Zim sometimes. They weren't exactly the 'Best people to Hang Out With' in the minds of her friends, but at least they weren't rejects.

"Hey," replied Zim and Dib simultaneously. Slay was the only human Zim knew that hadn't said anything about his green skin. She was lay back about everything. She wore what she wore to school every day: Green army print baggy pants, and a white sleeveless tank top. Her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached just below her neck, and her blue eyes shone as always.

"Class, shut up so that I can start teaching you about the future that you will never have!" shouted Miss Bitters.

So the day droned on with Miss Bitters talking about how doomed everyone is. The other teachers weren't any fun either, and so, there is no point in telling you about them.

After school, Zim, Dib, Gaz and Gir went to the ice cream stand as they usually did. Ice cream was one of the human foods that Zim can eat. Gir was sipping a chocolate slushie. He was seated on Gaz's lap. She was drinking a strawberry milkshake. She had a sketch pad on her lap and was drawing with her free hand. Zim and Dib chatted away about whatever they could come up with. It was an ordinary day. Until Zim got home.

Zim walked in, closing the door behind him, and Gir instantly ran away to watch the scary monkey show in the downstairs lab, which had become a sort of basement type thing. Zim put his school bag down and headed upstairs. He walked into his room, and stood in front of the mirror, taking off his earring, wig and lenses. He was about to leave, when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He turned to face the mirror, and gasped.

**A/N:****Muahahahaha****!!! If any of you have read my other stories, you'd know that I LOVE to end my chapters with Cliff Hangers '****cliffies****.' Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update faster this time.**

**Zim:**** Yes, you better human! I wish too see what it is that made me get so, surprised like.**

**Me:**** raises one eyebrow Well… R****&R!**


	3. Ch 3: What's going on?

**A/N:**** So, I didn't give you guys too long a wait before revealing what Zim saw in the mirror.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_What's going on?_

Zim's reflection looked bizarre. His smooth antennae with the bent ends were slightly zigzag, unlike anything he had ever seen. His ruby red eyes looked less shiny than usual. Zim didn't know what was happening.

For the first time in a few years, Zim considered calling his Tallest. _No, their not _my _Tallest anymore. They're just _the _Tallest now, _Zim thought to himself.

Zim decided to ignore it. He thought maybe it was just the Irken way of getting a cold or something. Not having sicknesses on Irk, Zim didn't know how he'd react to it.

He walked back downstairs and watched TV.

"Gaz, I'm going out to buy some chips, wanna come?" Dib called to Gaz. As I have said before, becoming friends made Zim and Dib's lives better, including Dib's life with Gaz.

"No thanks, don't forget to buy BBQ flavor," Gaz shouted back from the living room, where she sat, playing her GS3.

"See ya," replied Dib, shutting the door behind him as he left the house.

It was 11:00 pm. Gaz had all the lights shut off except the lamp on the coffee table in front of her. She liked the dark. Surprisingly, so did Dib. Outside the house, a burglar was lurking the streets. All the goods he had stolen were stashed in the back of his car. Seeing the lights off, he decided to try his luck in the membrane house.

Slowly opening the door, he stepped in. _Piece of cake,_he thought to himself, _the door wasn't even locked. _He stepped in, only to hear someone call from somewhere inside the house.

"You back already, you only left a few minutes ago?" Gaz's voice rang through the empty halls. The burglar didn't answer, he tried going back out the door, but a pricey looking vase caught his eye. It was a feminine voice. What could a girl do to him, right? Oh, how wrong was he.

"Dib! Why aren't you answering?" Gaz snarled, annoyed by the lack of answer. She got up pausing her game boy and left it on the coffee table, 'Dib, what are you-?" she started, but stopped when she saw it wasn't dib at the door. She looked shocked for a few seconds, before lunging at the intruder, pinning him to the ground, "who do you think you are intruding in my house!" she yelled at him. He pushed her off, and ran in the direction of the kitchen. He grabbed the biggest knife he found and came back out, pointing it at her.

"Ya betta stay there if ya know wass good for ya!" he shouted, barely understandable. (A/N: If you don't get it, he said: "You better stay there if you know what's good for you!") Now, Gaz isn't a chicken, but she knows if you're unarmed and there is a burglar with a knife in front of you, you do what he says. So she cooperated. Staying pinned to the spot she was standing in. The burglar started slowly making his way up the stairs and started grabbing stuff off tables. As soon as he was out of sight, Gaz slowly made her way to the phone, careful not to make any noise at all. She picked up the phone, and tried to think of who to call. Not Dib, his cell phone was right there next to her game boy. Not 911, the wailing of the police car would be heard by the burglar, and he'd probably kill her for getting him caught. Zim! She could call him. She dialed his number quickly, and the phone rang several times before

"Hello?" he said.

"Zim, I need your help," Gaz whispered.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"There's an armed burglar in my house!"

"Hey! Girl what're ya doin'!!" shouted the burglar coming back into the room. When he saw the phone in her hand, he growled and lunged at her knocking the telephone off the table, and sending her flying back at the wall.

"Gaz? GAZ!?" Came the muffled voice of Zim from the phone… before the man smashed it. Gaz saw him approach, waiting for the blow he was sure to give her.

(A/N: I could leave it here, but that would be torture…)

He took the knife out of his pocket and put it on Gaz's neck, allowing a few drops of blood to fall. She didn't move, afraid he would just slice it right through her neck if she so much as exhaled the breath she was holding.

_Zim's POV…_

Zim ran down the street to the membrane residence. Each breath he took, each heartbeat, each step he ran, made him more concerned about Gaz. Who knows if the Robber hadn't already killed her and stashed her body in his car trunk? As these thoughts came to mind, and image of Gaz laying pale and limp in a car trunk came into view in Zim's mind.

Zim was brought back to the real world when he tripped and his face hit solid ground. He rubbed the spot where his nose should have been, and quickly got up.

What Zim didn't know is that he's in for trouble. The reason is that he had been so worried about Gaz that he had dashed out the house without putting on his disguise. Also, he was in such a hurry to get to Gaz's house, that his spider legs had come out on instinct, and anyone who happened to look up would have gotten a big surprise.

Using his spider legs, Zim got to his destination in half the time. He knocked down the door, only to see that Gaz had been beaten and cut in several places, and she lay on the floor, drenched in blood barley able to move. She looked up to see Zim, smiled and fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N:****Cliffie**** again!**

**Zim**** …****Gaz****? Don't die!**

**Me:**** AW! ****Zim's**** so cute when he's pleading! R&R!**


	4. Ch 4: Hold on Gaz

**A/N:**** Okay, so, I'm getting so many ideas, that I'm ****gonna**** try to start writing everyday. If only my fingers worked as fast as my brain…**

**Zim:**** HA! Pitiful human!**

**Me:**** Kicks ****Zim**** in the stomach, and when he falls over in pain, sits on him smirks Now who's pitiful?**

**Zim:**** Get off of me!!!**

Chapter 4:

_Hold on __Gaz_

Gaz looked up to see Zim, smiled and fell into unconsciousness. Zim growled. The noise of the door hitting the ground when it was knocked off its hinges attracted the robber into the living room. As he approached, he started to say,

"Girl! I thought I told ya to be quiet…" he stopped when he saw Zim, "don't hurt me alien thin'! Take the girl; she'll be a good test su'ject!"

"I don't want a test subject. I'm here because you just harmed a good friend of mine!" Zim snarled. The burglar looked at Gaz then back at Zim. Zim nodded. The burglar looked astonished. Zim crcked his fist and then scratched the side of the couch with his claw, leaving a tear, for emphasis.

The burglar ran up the stairs, Zim right behind him. When he got to the top of the stairs, Zim got bashed upside the head with a desk lab. He fell down the stairs giving the burglar enough time to run down, out the door and in to his car. _No use following him, I have to get __Gaz__ to a hospital…_ Zim thought, rubbing his head. A communicator extended out of his PAK and Gir's voice came through, in evil mode,

"How may I assist you, master?" the view on the screen was of Gir, in red colors saluting in Zim's direction.

"Listen carefully Gir, I need you to bring me my disguise. I'm at Dib's house," Zim said slowly, making sure Gir would understand.

"Why?!" said Gir, high pitched voice, going back to his good, blue mode.

"Because, because" Zim knew that Gir wouldn't understand if he told him what really happened, so he made something up, "because we're having a waffle and taco party. With pigs!" Gir gasped completely amazed,

"WAFFLES! PIGGIES!!! **TAQUITOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Gir screamed. He flew off, putting on his dog suit. Zim waited for Gir too come.

He flew in to the room eventually, and if the door wasn't already knocked over, he would have knocked it over himself. He did a twirl type thing, then landed in front of Zim, who held Gaz in his arms. He handed Zim the disguise, and Zim quickly put them on.

"Hey… where's the taquitos?" Gir asked, confused, then he looked at Gaz and gasped, "WHAT HAPPENED TO GAZZY?!" He started to cry.

"Zim ignored him, his communicator came out of his PAK once again. This time he called Dib.

_Dib's__ POV…_

Dib was on his way home from the store, a bag of chips in one hand. Suddenly, his watch started beeping. He answered the call.

"What's up Zim?" Dib asked happily, but his smile faded when he saw the look on zim's face. Zim was really worried about something.

"Dib, your sister's been hurt! What should I do!?" Zim was getting frantic now.

"What?!" Dib yelled. Usually getting hurt could mean that you simply scraped your knee, but the fact that Zim had called to tell him and the fact that _anyone_ had called to tell him meant something bad. Gaz is not someone to cry over anything.

Dropping his bag, Dib ran all the way home, which took about 2 minutes, since he was already very close. While running, he had called an ambulance, and as he reached his front yard, the ambulance was already loading Gaz into the back, on a stretcher. Dib climbed on behind her followed by Zim.

"Hey you kids! Stay away from here!" yelled a doctor.

"But I'm her brother!" shouted Dib.

"And I'm his best friend!" continued Zim.

"Okay then, I guess it's alright." Once the doctors had climbed on, the ambulance jolted into life, and started wailing like crazy, speeding down the road.

"Dad, Gaz is hurt," Dib told Professor Membrane on his cellphone.

"What!? My offspring has been damaged?!" he yelled, then he said, "I'll be right over." As soon as Dib put his cellphone back into his pocket, his Dad barged into the room.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Dib asked.

"Well you see my office is down the block, so I took a taxi, and got here in 3 seconds. IT's because the taxi was one of our new inventions! It can go at the speed of…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great dad…" Dib said, not really paying attention. He was watching GAz, just as Zim was.

_Hold on __Gaz__…_ Zim thought.

**A/N:**** So! Will ****Gaz**** survive? Of course she will! Otherwise, ****Zim**** would be all sad…**

**Zim:**** No I wouldn't!**

**Gir:**** Yes you would!!! Because then you'd have to get me a clown ****taquito**** from the planet moon made out of cheese!**

**Me & ****Zim:**** …**

**Me:**** Yeah, that's great ****Gir****… R&R!**


	5. Ch 5: In love?

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I know people who update once a month! So be grateful. And anyway, even I couldn't wait that long to write down my ideas. ****Also, I'm going to start writing 'Page Break' when the scene changes, b/c I was putting a small sign before, but when I post the ****chappie****, the sign doesn't appear, so this way it'll be easier to read. **

Chapter 5:

_In love?_

Dib fell asleep on the chair next to Gaz's bed. Even though it was after visiting hours, the staff couldn't care less that Dib was still there. Zim had been reluctant to go home, but Dib told him that Gaz'd be ok. Dib was hoping that she would be.

_Zim's POV…_

Zim lay down on the couch, thinking. When Gaz had called him and told him she was in trouble, he'd felt something, something he'd never felt before. It was stronger then worry, or anxiousness. But Zim brushed it off, and decided to trust Dib when he said that Gaz'll be alright.

He went up to his room, and stopped in front of the mirror to take off his disguise. He noticed that his antennae had gotten more zigzag then it was only a few hours ago! And his ruby red eyes, which had become less shiny a few hours ago, were now faded black at the edges. Zim didn't know what to do. The urge to call **the** tallest started to increase. He was scared. After some thought, Zim decided he would call **the** tallest.

As Zim walked back downstairs, he remembered the Tallest taking away all his Irken weaponry except his PAK and his computer. Zim wondered why they hadn't taken away his computer. Then an even scarier thought occurred. What if they had taken away his PAK? He'd have been dead! But they hadn't. Zim calmed down.

_Gaz's POV (dream)…_

Gaz was dreaming. Happy dreams, thinking about how Zim had always been there for her. Dib too, but he was her brother, he was _supposed _to be there for her. Gaz was starting to get more attached to Zim. In a way she'd never been attached to anyone before.

_(There you'll be – by Faith Hill)_

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, that's ****chappie**** 5. It's not as long as I would like, but I had to end it there because it just seems to work… Because it's so short, I'm going to go write ****chappie**** 6 right now! I'm sweet, aren't I? sickly sweet smile**

**Sorry about the ****songfic****, but it's because I was writing this ****chappie**** while listening to the song, and it just seemed to fit, so I HAD to put it in. Anyways R&R!**


	6. Ch 6: Twins?

**A/N:**** Okay, so, this chapter focuses on ****Zim's**** call to ****the ****Tallest. It might have a few parts with Dib and ****Gaz****, but I'm not sure yet. (I come up with the ideas as I go along.) ****so****, here we go.**

Chapter 6:

_Twins?_

Zim was still a little scared about whether to call the Tallest or not. He reached to the call, and he finally gathered enough courage to do so. He pressed the small round button, and the screen that had been turned off for so many years, crackled back into life. The screen only showed static. But not only in Zim's base did it show static. Far, far away, on a planet that would take you six months to get to in a ship that was WAY more advanced then Earth's rockets, (A/N: Imagine what it would be like in one of Earth's ships, if it took six months in an advanced alien ship…) a screen, identical to Zim's, only way bigger in size, showed static.

(Page Break)

"Pur! Answer that will you!?" shouted the Almighty Tallest Red. (A/N: Right now, I'm going to describe Red and Purple just for the heck of it. Feel free to skip it, but I'd be happy if you read it, as I want to be a writer, and am working on my descriptive writing.)

Almighty Tallest Red towered above all the other little green aliens running around the Massive, the Armada's ship, which was currently parked on Irk for the yearly Assigning. He was a green alien, like all the others, with ruby red eyes, like Zim's. Like I said, he towered above all the other little aliens, (Almighty **TALLEST **Red.) He wore kingly clothes, and he only had two fingers, instead of three, like everyone else.

"Okay, okay!" answered Almighty Tallest Purple, (Pur,) who way sucking on a slushie. Purple was the splitting image of Red, but his eyes were a shiny purple, and his kingly clothes, were purple and silver, instead of Red's red and silver clothes. These two are the leaders of Irk, chosen to be because they are the tallest Irkens on Irk. They are exactly the same height, and so, have equal power. Both of them are suspended above the ground by some sort of floating thing, so that they don't have to walk on the floor that everyone else walks on.

Pur floated over to the screen and pressed the triangular button. Zim's face appeared on the screen, without disguise, but with his stud earring. Pur dropped his slushie.

"Is it…? It can't be… he's so much taller…" He stammered.

"It is," Red replied.

"Zim," they said in unison.

"Hello, Red, Purple," said Zim, bitterness and loathing in his voice. He turned to each one as he said their name.

"That's **Almighty Tallest** Red and Purple to you!!" shouted Red.

"You might have been almighty before, but not anymore. At least not to me. And Tallest? Are you kidding me? I tower above your head like the Human above an ant!" smirked Zim evilly. He spoke in his arrogant tone. A tone he hadn't used since the Tallest had told him about his fake mission. Red growled.

"Well you-!" Red started, but was cut off by Zim.

"Anyways, I didn't call to insult you, I called to tell you about this." Zim pointed at his antennae. He was acting as if he couldn't care less about what was happening, but he was actually pretty scared. And he was speaking like and Invader again. He had gotten used to the way Humans talked, and he didn't talk weirdly anymore. But he had started talking the way he used to before becoming friends with Dib the second he called the Tallest.

Even though Zim liked his new life on Earth, he missed being an Invader. His whole goal in life was to conquer a planet and receive acceptance from his Tallest. Yes, _his_ Tallest. But they weren't _his_ Tallest anymore, and his dream had been crushed by the Tallest themselves.

The Tallest stared at his antennae, speechless. They exchanged a glance. Then Red sighed and said,

"Remember the necklace we gave you Zim?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-?"

"There is a story behind it," interrupted Pur.

"When you were in the birthing facility, there was an explosion," started Red, but pause when Zim narrowed his eyes, "not because of you!" he called in defense.

"Yeah, not _everything_ is your fault," mumbled Pur.

"Maybe calling you wasn't such a good idea," Zim snarled and went to press the hang up button.

"NO! Don't hang up! Just wait here for a second," Red shouted and dragged Pur out the room.

"Stop insulting him! He'll hang up!" Red whispered to Pur.

"But I thought we hated Zim and he's a defective that we were supposed to deactivate and kill but he's such a defective that when the Control Brains blew up when they tried to deactivate him?"

"Okay, first of all, we _do_ hate him, he _is_ a defective and deactivating and killing is the same thing with Irkens. But we won't deactivate him, _yet._ He could be of use to us after the transformation. Understand?" explained Red. Pur nodded. They walked back in.

Zim was sitting on the couch, his head resting in his hand on the arm of the couch, looking bored. Red started again,

"As we were saying Zim, there was an explosion in the birthing facility when you were still in it." Zim narrowed his eyes, but held the silence. "None of the smeets survived except you, and another. At the time, we were low on Invaders, and we needed as many smeets as we could get. So we looked for tubes to put you in, but we only found one." Zim showed some interest here, "So we did the only thing we could, we put you both in the same tube." Zim looked REALLY interested now, "Eventually, the time came for you two to come out of the tube, so we took you out, but before the PAK's were placed, an alien arrived on to our planet. She said she was looking for newborns to bestow powers upon. She told us she was a fortune teller, and that in fifteen years, the universe would be overthrown by a Dark King. She barged through all our security and put a spell on you. We asked what she had done. She said that in fifteen years the two smeets would develop powers to stop the Dark King."

"Powers?" Zim asked, snapping out of the interested state he had been in. His voice showed that he didn't really believe the powers part.

"That's what she said Zim," Pur said.

"Okay fine. What was her name?"

"Miss Bitters."

**A/N:**** MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Sorry guys for the huge cliff hanger.****But, yeah…**** I'm going to go do other stuff now, '****cause**** I've been typing these two last chapters for 1-2 hours now, and I'm ****sorta**** tired. But there is no end to my ideas!!! I wrote this story in a little kid version when I was 9 yrs old. I now have improved it, and made it longer and I'm STILL getting more ideas!!! Okay so, ****plz**** review it and tell me what you think of my descriptive writing and R&R!**


	7. Ch 7: You're my twin?

**A/N:**** The ideas are rushing into my head! So, I'll be updating sooner then before.**

**Zim:**** Yes! **

**Me:**** Is that all you have to say?**

**Zim:**** Yes…**

Chapter 7:

_You're my twin?_

"Miss Bitters!?" Zim shouted.

"Yes, is something wrong with that?" asked Red, raising an eyebrow. (A/N: Even though they don't have eyebrows in the show, they do in my story.)

"No, it's just, I know a Miss. Bitters," Zim mumbled.

"Hmm… ok then," Pur said.

"Well, anyways, about my twin?" Zim asked, remembering what they had been talking about a minute ago.

"Oh yes, it's a girl and she's on Earth," Red explained.

"Yeah, but she's got a much better disguise then you," snickered Pur.

"GOOD. BYE." Said Zim severely and then slammed his fist against the hang up button. Red gave Pur an angry look, but then he smirked.

"Once again, I have an amazing plan… and it involves Zim," whispered Red.

(Page Break)

Zim sat back down on the couch, and sighed. A twin, a TWIN, he couldn't believe it. He considered calling Dib to tell him, but glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1am. He sighed and went upstairs to go to sleep even though he didn't need to.

_Zim's__ Dream…_

_The leering faces of Red and Purple hovered over Zim. He realized that he was standing in the open palm of Red. Then the two fingers squeezed in._

_"We have you in our clutches now," said a mocking voice unlike red's_ real_ voice, "and you'll do __whatever we say!"_

Zim jumped out of bed. He was all tangled up in the bed sheets. He untangled himself and got up, breathing heavily. _No, I'm not their puppet! _Zim thought to himself. He decided he had to be more careful around the Tallest, especially Red.

(Page Break)

Zim slept the rest of the night peacefully, and woke up at the usual time. He went to school, but neither Dib nor Gaz were there. He made a mental note to call them when he got home.

At lunch, he sat with Slay, and noticed her looking at his necklace. He stared at her and she stared at the necklace, and it was awhile before they realized they had been staring at each other. Slay coughed, and looked away. Zim did too. After a few moments of awkwardness, Slay spoke up,

"Zim, I have to… I know…um…" said Slay, trying to find the right words to tell Zim what she wanted to tell him. Zim looked at her confused.

"Yeah..?" he asked.

"I know that you have a twin," Zim's eyes widened but he didn't move, "and I'm your twin…" Zim stared at her disbelieving, but she took out a necklace identical to his, but a bright lime green instead of dark night blue. Zim stared at it.

"You-? You're an Irken? You're my twin?" Zim didn't know what to say.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Whoa…"

(Page Break)

Zim was in his base with Slay. They had talked things over. Then suddenly, Zim remembered about Dib and Gaz. He got up and said,

"Wait, I'll be right back," and he walked up to his room. He fished his cell phone out of his backpack, and dialed Dib's number: '244-3668.' If you spell it out with letters, it spells 'big foot.'

"Hello?" Dib answered.

"Hey it's me, how's Gaz?"

"Oh, she's much better,"

"That's great, and Dib, I have to tell you something, can you come over?"

"No sorry… Can't you tell it over the phone?"

"Okay…" Then Zim told Dib everything that had happened after going back home from the hospital, leaving out the part with the dream.

"Whoa, so you're a twin?" Zim nodded but then realized he was on the phone so said,

"Yeah…"

"Um… okay then… Well, bye," said Dib, and he hung up.

Zim went back downstairs, and Slay said she should be getting back to her base, and so she left.

(Page break)

Slay walked into her base and was greeted by her (functional) SIR unit, Julie. She put her school bag down and went to her computer and called the Tallest.

"My Tallest," she saluted, "everything is going according to plan. Zim trusts me. Well, I think he does anyway… But the plan should go smoothly. Soon, I'll get Zim to think that you'll give him back his honor and his job as an Invader if he takes over the Earth, and then you can kill him off, and we'll be rid of him and earth forever." (A/N: The Earthlings are just too tall. They could be a threat to the Irkens. So what better to do, then kill them off?)

"Excellent," said Red evilly (like Mister Burns from 'The Simpsons',) "You are a very good Invader, Slay. If you succeed, you will be given your own planet to do whatever you want with!" Slay smiled widely, before hanging up.

**A/N:**** Uh-oh! Looks like ****Zim's**** twin is still on the ****Irken's**** side. And, oh no! ****they**** want to destroy Earth, and ZIM!?**

**Zim:**** What!? Who!? They want to destroy ME!! But I am AMAZING (like a Zim.) Why would they want to destroy me???**

**Me:**** … Well, anyway. Thanks to all the people who are reviewing or just plain reading the story, and R&R!**

**_READ BELOW!_ ****(This is something new that I've started to do in this story. I will write in 'Next Update,' when the next update ****should**** be posted. And maybe sometimes what will be in the next update.)**

**Next update: **

**-Next update ****should**** be posted ****some time ****this week, and if not, I will try to post an authors note explaining why.**

**-Next chapter will contain: The Tallest's plan going into action + ****Gaz**** coming out of the hospital + Special powers for Zim and Slay.**


	8. Ch 8: Plan put into action

**A/N:**** I cannot keep my fingers off this keyboard!! ****I'm always getting new ideas. Sorry if the story starts to get a little rushed, I'm trying to keep up with my non-stop hyper-active crazy brain… So, on with the printing of ideas!!!**

Chapter 8:

_Plan goes into action_

Zim's mind was in a jumble, he didn't know what to think about Slay being his twin. It was all too much to take in. He decided to go for a walk, as it was only 9 o-clock, and he had no intention of going to school the next day anyway. Zim threw off his pajamas, which he had gotten into once Slay had left. As he pulled on a sleeveless red hoodie and baggy black pants with buckles and pockets all over them, he noticed the tip of his claws were black instead of green like the rest of his skin. Zim wasn't as worried this time, the Tallest had told him he would 'change' and develop 'special powers.' He pulled on finger-less black gloves and left the house.

A few blocks from his house, Zim saw the sky flash, and then he heard lightning and the pitter-patter of rain start to fall from the grey clouds overhead.

"Aw shit!!" he shouted, and started to run back home with his hands over his head. He braced himself for the stinging and burning that came with water, but it didn't come. He stopped when he didn't feel anything, and let his hands fall to his sides. He cupped his hands and let them fill up with water. When they were full he drank the water, bracing himself for burning and pain. But something else happened. He felt refreshed, the most refreshed he'd felt since the Tallest had told him that he was a defective and taken away his Irken things, along with his pride.

He had never felt this way before. The water, which had burned him and caused him so much pain just a few days ago, was now something very nice and peaceful.

Zim decided to continue his walk, as the cool rain on his skin refreshed him like it had when he drank it. _Maybe this is one of those 'special powers' the Tallest told me about. Huh… I kinda like this power. Rain is pretty nice when it doesn't cause you so much pain…_ he thought to himself.

By now, Zim was in the park, walking past the playground. His hands were in the pockets of his pants, and the hood of the red sleeveless shirt was pulled over his head. If anyone saw him, they'd think he was gothic or something. Actually, his classmates thought he was, but unlike Gaz, they liked hanging around him, because he never threatened to rip their insides out… unlike he used to.

After the Tallest told him about his fake mission, Zim's pride was broken, he started laying low, and noticed he was acting sort of like Gaz, so he started wearing clothes like her too, only for boys not girls. His Invader costume was stowed away in his closet, because Zim didn't have the guts to throw it away. Sometimes he found himself wishing that none of this had happened. That he had taken over the Earth and gone on with his life as an Invader, liked by all the other Irkens, especially his Tallest.

Zim snapped out of his thoughts when a cat stepped on a twig that cracked loudly. He looked up and realized that he had walked to the hospital without noticing. He decided to pay Dib and Gaz a visit. He walked into the hospital and for some reason, no one noticed. He walked up to the room he remembered Gaz had been in last.

When he got there, he found Gaz asleep with Dib on the chair next to her fighting to stay awake. He looked up at Zim.

"Hey, what's u-?" Dib started to say before realizing Zim was all wet, "You're soaked, why'd you walk all the way here in the rain?!"

"It's okay, I'm fine. I think it's the twin thing, but the water doesn't burn me anymore, it refreshes me," Zim said calmly, removing his hoodie.

"That's what water does to all humans. But that's awesome, now you don't have to stay away from water!" Dib said happily.

"How is she," Zim said nodding in Gaz's direction.

"She's fine, she's just really tired. That burglar really scared her, and she's not easily scared!"

Zim looked from Dib to Gaz. He smiled. Even if he was given the chance to go back to Irk, he wouldn't give up his new life.

Looking at Gaz he noticed she had a cast on her right arm, and bandages on the other. A plaster was on her left cheek.

"She really got hurt…" mumbled Zim.

"I'm mad I wasn't there for her," growled Dib.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's the people who make those chips that make you want to go buy more," said Zim, then he laughed. So did Dib. Then they sighed.

Zim pulled out a chair and sat down, taking his hands out of his pockets. He looked up at Dib, and saw that he was looking at his hands. Zim also looked down at his hands. It was the claws, they looked way sharper then they usually were. Zim's eyes widened.

"Those claws are freaky, their not usually like that. Is that another thing to do with what Miss Bitters did?" asked dib, his eyes wide too.

"It must be…" Zim replied, still facing his claws. He flexed his fingers and turned his hand around, looking at the new, black, claws. Zim got up and left the room, calling to Dib,

"I'll be back."

Zim headed to the men's washroom. When he got there, he made sure there was no one else, and then he locked the door. He looked at the mirror and took off his lenses and wig. His left eye was now completely black, except for the little shine spots, they looked grey. His right eye, on the other hand was completely ruby red, exactly like it was before.

"What the hell, a red eye and a black eye?" Zim asked himself. Then he remembered his zigzag antennae. The were so zigzag now, that you wouldn't be able to see the little part at the end, except that it was thicker then the rest, "weird…"

He heard a knock on the sealed door, and he quickly put his disguise back on.

"Zim, you in there?" It was Dib's voice.

"Yeah, wait," answered Zim. He unsealed the door. Dib walked in and Zim resealed the door. Zim took off his disguise and Dib looked at him speechless.

"Whoa… you look… weird," Dib stammered.

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed…" retorted Zim sarcastically. He put his disguise back on and they left the washroom and went back to Gaz's room. After a while of talking, Zim went back home.

(Page Break)

The next morning, when Zim woke up, he went to the mirror, and checked his reflection. His claws looked the way they did last night, in the hospital. His eyes were the same, one red one black. But his antennae were doing something weird.

Zim watched as they started smoothing out until they were the way they were before all this happened. Zim blinked once and missed it. Because when he reopened his eyes, he had a full head of black hair. It fell down to just above his shoulders, and it looked like someone had cut it messily. Zim ran his claws through it careful not to cut it with the sharpness. It was smooth. _This is weird…_ he thought to himself, _but I sorta like it…_ He grinned at his reflection. He pulled on the clothes from last night and went to the park because he didn't feel like going to school. He met Slay there.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you?"she replied smartly, then she smiled. Zim sat on the bench next to her. They stared talking and then Slay said,

"I called the Tallest yesterday. I asked them if they could make you an Invader again, so that we could stay together. You know what I mean? We're twins, we should stick together. They agreed. So, do you want to be an invader again, Zim?"

Zim was taken off guard there. He stared at her disbelievingly.

"R-really?" he stammered. Through his lenses, Slay could still see his eyes shining with hope.

"So, you do?" Slay asked. Zim looked at the sky, and sighed. Just yesterday, he was thinking to himself that he wouldn't leave his new home here. And he wouldn't. His life here was much better then on irk. Even if he was an Invader, the Tallest would never like him.

"I'll think about it," he said, because he didn't want to say 'No' to her hopeful face. (A/N: It was fake hope by the way. She was acting!) He got up and walked back home, but Slay caught up and said,

"Meet me in the park at midnight, K?"

"K," he answered.

(Page break)

It's midnight; Slay is waiting for Zim in the park. When he arrives, he's not wearing his disguise, but he looks different.

"Whoa… Zim, you look different," she marveled.

"What are you referring too? The claws, the eyes or the hair?" he said sarcastically. Slay smiled. She faded a bit then came back into view and she was an Irken, with green eyes and curly antennae. Her invader suit was just like Zim's old one. She had one of those things that Tak had for her disguise.

"So you've decided to come with me?"

"Well, not really…"

"What do you mean?" asked Slay, her anger rising.

"I like it here better, and do you know why, because people actually like me!" yelled Zim. He had sensed her anger, and returned it with his own.

"Well, that's too bad, because I have orders! You're coming with me!" shouted Slay, spider legs shooting out of her PAK.

Did I ever tell you that Zim was clumsy? No? Well he is. And to prove that, I'll tell you what happened next. He tried to run, his spider legs also coming out. But, clumsy as he was, he slipped in the mud, fell, did a sort of summersault and landed face first into a puddle of more mud. To top it off, his limbs were all tangled in his spider legs. Also, the look on Zim's face was priceless! His eyes showed a bored expression, and he tried to sigh, but his mouth was under the mud, so he choked. Right now, I'm sure you're all wishing you had had a camera to videotape it. Sadly, no one had a camera on them while this happened, so you'll just have to trust your imaginations.

"Wow, I guess this'll be easier then I thought," exclaimed Slay, happily, "if only I had videotaped that… It would be a great present to the Tallest." She walked over to Zim, and pulled him up from his shirt collar. Zim spat mud from his mouth,

"You didn't see that," he said in a monotone, his face still looking bored, but Slay could see the blush. She smirked. She turned around and headed to the ship, but suddenly, the most amazing thing happened.

Three glowing blue chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around Slay's wrists and neck. An eerie blue mist also floated up from the ground and spelled something out in front of Zim and Slay:

**You cannot leave Earth till the transformation is done**, it said.

Then it dispersed and evaporated.

"Wow, close call…" said Zim happily, trying to pry himself out of the spider legs. After he did, finally, he waved to Slay, "well, that was a fun night, except falling face first into the mud…" He turned around and left.

Unknown to Zim or Slay, the Tallest were watching the whole thing. Pur was rolling around the floor, trying to catch his breath after all the laughing he'd been doing. He finally got up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Come on Red, you have to admit, that WAS funny!" he said referring to Zim's klutziness.

"Well, yes it was," said Red chuckling, "but now are plans have to wait till after the transformations. Who knows how long that will take!" They both sighed, looking glum, until Pur burst into laughter when he remembered Zim's clumsiness.

**A/N:**** OMG!! That was the longest chappie I have ever written!!! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**


	9. Ch 9: The Transformation Ends

**A/****N:**** I ****canot**** keep away from the computer! ****I am considering updating every other day or something. ****Anyway…**

Chapter 9:

_The Transformation Ends_

Zim walked home, all muddy after his little trip. He had a serious expression on his face. He was thinking about everything that was happening. The Tallest wanted him back on Earth, probably to kill him. He was developing weird powers. Slay was on the Tallest's side. Gaz was still in the hospital, wounded, even if she was doing better. He walked through the deserted streets. Suddenly, he heard someone behind him yell,

"There he is! That's the alien!!" He whipped around, and saw the man who had hurt Gaz. He was pointing at Zim, and two police men were standing next to him. They started to run to Zim.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Zim and he bolted down the street, and thankfully, this time, he didn't trip. Zim ran, and ran and he thought that his legs were going to fall off, but when he turned around the police were still hot on his trail. So he turned a corner, and his spider legs came out and he jumped to the top of one of the houses. The police shouted at him. He jumped the houses until the police were too far to even see. He jumped down and thought where he could go.

He couldn't go to his base, which was just next to where the police were when he lost them. He couldn't go to Dib's house, that'd be where they'd search for him next. The hospital! He could go warn Dib about Slay, the Tallest, and now, the police.

(Page Break)

A while later, Zim had made it safely to the hospital and had told Dib everything.

"Slay is evil, that's bad, but I guess she's going along with her own planet… the Tallest, well that's not a big surprise, they hate your guts. But the human police? How could they have found out?!" Dib started talking very fast, more to himself then to Zim.

"It's because of the guy. The guy who hurt Gaz… When I went to save her, I was so worried about her, that I didn't put on my disguise. It's just great isn't it? Now two planets are out to get me!" Zim raise his voice at the last sentence, and Gaz moaned. Her eyelids fluttered. Dib and Zim were off their chairs and to her side in a split second.

"Zim? Dib? Where am I," she asked wearily.

"It's okay Gaz, you're in the hospital. Remember the robber?" Dib whispered softly in a soothing voice. But Gaz didn't want to be soothed.

_"WHERE IS HE!? I WANNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!"_ she shouted and started punching the air with her good arm.

"Gaz, he's not here. You can get revenge later," said Zim, then he turned away and looked at the ground, sitting on the floor with each arm slung on each knee.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaz, her old healthy voice back.

"It's-" and Zim told her everything that had happened since the robber had knocked her out. When he was done, she stuttered

"Y-you're a twin? A-and she's evil? A-and the police is out to get you!? AND ALL OF IRK IS OUT TO GET YOU TOO!?" as Gaz said this, Zim could see her anger rising, and he shrunk back to the wall, only trip (again) and fall onto his back, Gaz sighed, "how do you get yourself into these messes, Zim?" Zim sighed with relief that Gaz hadn't gone and killed him on the spot. He got back up and said,

"Yes," in answer to all her questions, "oh and, they'll probably want to question you, because now they now that you're my 'friend.'"

"sigh Can't we like, go live on a comet or something?" Gaz asked, causing Zim to raise one of his eyebrows.

"Ummm… No, because we have to stay on Earth till my 'transformation' is over," he said, making quotation marks in the air with his two fingers on the word 'transformation.'

"mmmm…"

"And I guess you wanna know how I look now…" Zim took off his lenses, and blinked at her. One red eye one black. Gaz looked shocked, but quickly regained her composure.

"What about your wig," she asked.

"Oh, this is not a wig," said Zim pointing to his hair. Then his antennae emerged from beneath the jet black locks. It was much more comfortable for Zim without a wig, because he could move his antenna freely without worrying that the wig would fall off, and they would remain camouflaged.

"I'm thinking we're in for one big battle…" said Dib, who had been sitting silent for a while. Zim and Gaz nodded.

_A few months later…_

It was now winter. Dib and Zim were now in the tenth grade, and Gaz in the seventh. So, they all sat together at Lunch Break. They usually spoke about what they could do once Zim's transformation was over. Obviously, Slay would know, since she was also transforming, and she would go after Zim the second she found out.

The police had chased Zim a couple more times, but none of them ever caught him. Zim was starting to like his new powers too. Other then not being allergic to water, he could jump really high, so that he could now jump onto rooftops without the help of his spider legs. Another thing was that he could run much faster then before. He was now the fastest person in school. There was a bad side though. He had become more aggressive, almost as much as Gaz!

Zim was walking down the street, wearing a red winter jacket, with matching black scarf and tuque. Suddenly, he felt something happen. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest even though he hadn't noticed the weight before. He new this could only mean one thing. He dashed off to his base, where Gaz and Dib were currently staying due to not wanting to be questioned by the police.

He slammed open the door and stepped in closing it slowly behind him. He looked around from Dib to Gaz, who were watching TV, and shouted,

"It's over! The transformation is over!"


	10. Ch 10: Plans

**A/****N:**** So, Zim's transformation ended… Uh-oh!**** Anyway, I'm going on vacation to a really hot place, to get a break from the cold and snow. Much as I LOVE the snow. In case I don't update before Christmas, (hopefully I will,) Merry Christmas!**

**Anyway, sorry for the really long wait.**** I've been busy, with… stuff.**

Chapter 10:

_Plans_

"What!? It's over!" asked Gaz, standing up from the couch, where she was sitting. The bowl of popcorn that was on her lap fell over, and Gir started happily eating it off the carpet.

"Yeah! I felt it, I know it is!" Zim replied. He clutched his hair and started pacing the room, "What do we do, what do I do! I dunno, maybe we should…" he put his hand under his chin and and started mumbling plans to himself. Right now, he looked more like the old Zim then he had since, well, since being the old Zim.

"We should evacuate the Earth… Well, maybe not ALL the Earth. My dad has been building a spaceship that we can evacuate to if any natural disasters happen," started Dib calmly. Gaz had sat down on the couch again, Gir on her lap, reaching down too grab the remaining popcorns that were scattered on the floor. Zim stopped and looked at Dib his antennae going up from their sad position.

"Hmmm… that might be good, but will he believe you?" asked Zim.

"Well, not really," as Dib answered, Zim got a plan. It showed in his eyes. But he didn't seem to like it very much, since his antennae fell back down limply.

"What? what is it Zim?" asked Gaz.

"I could give myself up," he said in a small voice, his eyes covered with his hair. Gaz and Dib both jumped up in a fighting stance. Gir, thinking it was follow the leader did the same.

"NO! NEVER! WE WON'T LET YOU!" they shouted together, and Gir said it in a whisper a few seconds later. Zim sighed, they sat down next to him.

"You could takes off your disguise, and shows 'em that you're an alien, and then tell the peoples that the Earth is under an attack by giant waffles!" cried Gir suddenly. They all looked at him, disbelievingly.

"Wow, that's the smartest thing you've said… ever. Except for the giant waffles thing," said Zim, his antennae going back up.

"We should go show Dad right away, if we wanna be ready to leave the Earth when they come to attack, since I'm sure Slay is not gonna try to take you back with her this time," said Dib, thinking out loud.

"Your right," said Gaz and Zim together.

(Page Break)

"Dad, we have to show you something," said GAz walking into Professor Membrane's private office.

"Not now daughter," he said, "I'm making…" sparks flew up in the air, "TOAST!"

"No, Dad! This is important!"

"Alright then, sit down," Dib, Zim and Gaz sat down. Professor Membrane sat on his desk chair, nibbling his toast.

"Dad, remember Zim, the guy I kept saying was an alien?" started Dib.

"Oh yes… Well, you were insane back then son. Forget about the past, you have a happy life now!" said his dad happily.

"But Dad, this is important… I'll show you if you promise not to tell anyone. Alright?"

"Alright son, I promise" Professor Membrane replied. Zim looked at him. His antennae rose up slowly and he took off his contacts.

"_Now_ do you believe Dib when he tells you that I'm an alien?" asked Zim.

"Oh Lord!" he yelled, standing up, gawking at Zim's red and black eyes. He raised a gloved arm to his mouth and pressed a button on it, "Gerard! Come quick! There is an ali-" he started, but Zim pressed another button on his wrist. Membrane jumped, not having realized Zim had gotten up and gotten close enough to touch the communicator watch.

"You promised not to tell anyone," Zim hissed dangerously. Membrane's eyes widened behind his goggles.

"Dad, would you just listen!" said Dib, and then he told his father the whole story, from the time Zim had come to Earth first, to the moment when the transformation had ended. When he was finished, the professor was at a loss for words,

"Well, I think it's obvious that your, um… alien friend here is… on Earth's side… I think… Well, I'll build you're spaceship thing, son, and I won't tell anyone why."

"Thanks Dad," said Gaz, and in a long time, she hugged him and felt completely safe in his fatherly arms.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the short chapter… I'll try to update more after the flight. 24 hours in the airport. sigh I'm tired just thinking about it. But it's worth it to go see **_**my**_** dad.**

**Anyway, about the 'Next update contains,' I won't be doing that anymore, since I make up the story as I go along, and so, I don't know what the nest update contains… ****lol**

**R&R!**


	11. Ch 11: Shut Down

**A/****N:**** Hey guys! Sorry I hav****e****n't updated in like fore****ver! I had to get some ideas otherwise the chap wouldn't be interesting, I did that in another one of my ****fics****, it did NOT turn out well…) Anyhow, I've got new ideas and I'm writing again! So, let's get on with it!**

**Alert! ****Cute little OC in this chapter.**** Do not be fooled by her cuteness!**

Chapter 11:

_Shut down_

Although they didn't know why, Professor Membrane's team started working on the spaceship that was big enough to hold the whole town. On the inside, it should look like a hotel at the top with a lab at the bottom. The professor had called a few of the professor's world wide and they had also started building it. Unknown to the civilians, scientists and engineers all over the world were working on a spaceship. No one knew why, but professor Membrane told them that they would know soon enough.Dib and Gaz had packed a few things to take along with them. Zim on the other hand, had to just click a button and his whole base would be packed into his voot cruiser. GIR had no idea what was going on and just packed a few taquitos realizing that they would be going somewhere.

(Page Break)

One day, Zim walked out at night while it was raining, because he liked to walk in the rain. While walking through the park, someone grabbed Zim from behind and put their hands on his mouth to stop him from yelling out. His spider legs automatically shot out but then a weird feeling took over Zim and the spider legs went back in. It took him a while to realize that someone was petting his antennae.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Zim, and he guessed it MUST be Slay.

"It's a shut down, petting your antennae makes you relax, completely…" she smirked. It was indeed, Slay. Zim's body went limp,

"You're planning to drag me onto your ship, aren't you?" he asked, sleepily. His eyes were drooping.

"Exactly," she replied, an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"You lowly life form," he whispered. She smirked. Zim couldn't move anymore and his eyes were drooping so low that he could only see a sliver of the world through his eyelids. Slay was still petting his antennae, and by the time they made it to the ship, he was asleep.

Slay pulled him inside and dropped him into a corner. Her ship was a newer version of the voot cruiser that Zim uses. It was the size of a bedroom, unlike Zim's, which was the size of an airplane bathroom. Well, maybe a bit bigger…

She called the Tallest. Their picture came onto the screen, and Red asked,

"Did it work?" she smiled evilly, and nodded. Red continued, "good, return to Irk, there is no need to blow up the planet, they have good snacks." Slay saluted,

"Yes my Tallests!" and they hung up.

"Don't you think that was a little… low? You know, using that trick on Zim?" asked Purple.

"Oh come on! Don't go soft on me now Pur! Remember, Zim put Irk into complete darkness for three years! And he was only 5 minutes old!" said Red.

"Yeah, I guess your right… HEY LOOK!! DONUTS AND MILKSHAKE!!!" replied Pur. They whooped and ran to get some. The scientists controlling the Massive shook their heads and sighed.

"They really do love snacks, don't they?" said one.

"Yup," answered another.

(Page Break)

On her ship, Slay got out her keys and put them in the ignition. When she turned them, nothing happened.

"What?" she tried again, "what is this? This stupid ship is brand new!!" she kicked it, and then grabbed her foot and yelled in pain, "OW! That's some hard metal!"

"Boy, you sure can say that again!" said a squeaky voice from somewhere.

"What the..? WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled, a laser gun coming out of her pack. The steering wheel was knocked out, (or whatever those things you drive airplane things are called,) and out of the big hole came a small little light purple alien, no bigger then the height of where a full grown Human's knee would be. (A/N: A head smaller than Dib of course! Lol.)

It had two black antennae type things on its head. They were as thick as arms and long enough to drag on the floor. She had dark purple hair that fell to her shoulders in a circular shape. Her eyes were huge and the color of her hair. Her clothes were a simple dress reaching down to her knees, they were, you guessed it, dark purple. The only thing on her that didn't seem to be purple were her huge antennae.

"HI! I'm Zlig! Who are you!?" Zlig said with such cuteness that Slay put away her weapon, and kneeled down, but even so, was still taller then her. (Slay is average human height, which is very tall for an Irken. She's only about an inch shorter then the Tallest.)

"AWW! You're so cute!" Slay was automatically taken in by the cuteness, "I'm Slay!" Zlig looked Slay over. Like Zim, she had grown hair. It blond and wavy and it reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing an Invader's uniform, but it looked cooler than Zim's old one. Her eyes were not one red and one black like Zim's, but instead they were blue.

"My ship crashed here on this pwanet and I don't knows how to gets home! So I took your ship," she smiled adorably.

"That's okay, you can have my ship!" yelled Slay.

"Okay!" shouted Zlig. Completely hypnotized by Zlig's cuteness, Slay didn't even budge when Zlig dragged Zim out the ship and left waving goodbye. Slay waved back and yelled to her,

"Come back anytime! Please!"

(Page Break)

Zlig dragged Zim across the street. She was thinking to herself, _it's so easy to hypnotize someone with my cuteness! I better get this runaway Irken home and awake before they decide to blow up this planet._

The rain had stopped and Zlig was trying to avoid the puddles, for Zim's sake. She knew Irkens were allergic to water, and she didn't know that he was un-allergic now.

(Page Break)

Gaz and Dib were at Zim's house. He had called them over to prepare when they would leave. Zim had to stall the attack as long as possible, to let the scientists finish the spaceships. The professor said it would take them a month. (They are some FAST workers.)

There was still no sign of Zim, and they were starting to get worried. GIR was sitting on Gaz's lap and sucking a lollipop, Dib was pacing. They all turned to the door when it suddenly flew open. A purple alien was dragging Zim along.

They stared at her and she stared back.

**A/N:****Cliffie****! Hope it was long enough!**


End file.
